Teen Titans Season 6
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Pick from a list of possible fanfics you want to see posted. All are original ideas with complete summaries and other info.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

Season 6

Ok, below is a list of possible fanfic ideas. Tell me which ones you would like to see made into a full story. Along with the title is a brief summary, rating, genre and main characters. Oh, and if you want an OC added, just tell me the name, powers and personality of your character and what story to add them to and i'll do my best to make it. :) And sorry, but I have an obsession with B.B&Rae fanfics!

Episode 1- Undercover (Raven Starfire)

A new female villian has emerged and the Titans have no idea who she is or where she came from. After a brief encounter, Cyborg is able to track her to a public highschool. Raven and Starfire go undercover as school girls to find out just who this new villian is.

Rob&Star B.B&Rae pairings

Rating- T

Genre- Adventure/Humor

Episode 2- Blast to the Past (Raven)

Raven accidentally mispronounces a spell (thanks to Beastboy) and transports the Titans 50 years into the past. They meet thier grandparents as teenagers and find out that time really does repeat itself.

Rating- T

Genre- Adventure/Drama

Episode 3- Emotion Commotion (Raven Beastboy)

Beastboy accidentally breaks Raven's meditation mirror and causes all her emotions to enter into the real world causing Raven to loose all feelings. With a suggestion from 'Knowlege', Beastboy must find the only person in the world who can help them put Raven's emotions back where they belong.

Rating- K+

Genre- Drama/Romance

Episode 4- Bedtime Stories (Raven Beastboy)

Each Titan is happily married with kids of thier own. So, each night before bed, the 5 titan kids listen to a different story from each parent all having to do with past missions and memorable moments.

Pairings- Cy/Bee Rob/Star B.B/Rae

Rating- K+

Genre- General/Humor

Episode 5- Rock 'N Roll Raven (Raven Beastboy)

Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy decide to have a guys night out while the girls do thier own thing. Beastboy suggests a new karaoke bar where they meet a familiar face. Raven, with the help of a holoring, created by Cyborg, sings her feelings for a certain changeling. However, she dosen't know he's out in the auidence.

Rating- K+

Genre- Humor/ Romance

Episode 6- Dating Distraction (Raven Beastboy)

An old boyfriend of Raven's comes to town to see her. When he asks her out on a date to catch up, Beastboy gets extremely jealous and decides to spy on them. Little does any of the Titans know, he's secretly planning to distroy the tower, so Raven has no where elce to go but home with him.

Rating- T

Genre- Romance/Drama

Episode 7- Summer Heat (Raven Beastboy)

What do you get when you add a changeling, a sorceress, a broken AC, an empty tower and summer in Jump City with the temp being 101? One hell of a romance story thats what! Ok, the AC is broken in Titans tower and Starfire, Robin and Cyborg have gone to the hardware store to get a new one leaving Beastboy and Raven home alone. With the unbearable heat, Beastboy finds the only way to cool down is to take a swim with a hot sorceress.

Ok, now it's up to you to pick which stories you want to see posted. You can pick more than 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans

Season 6

Ok guys, you've been awesome with your support! So far it's been narrowed down to...

Blast to the Past

Emotion Commotion

Undercover

Dating Distraction

Summer Heat and

Bedtime Stories

I'm only gonna except 1 more b/c that is alot of work!

You can pick from...

Rock 'N Roll Raven (summary in ch. 1)

In Control- (Terra Raven)

This is a rewrite of 'Betrayal'. Let's say the battle between Raven and Terra went differently... like, Raven actually won the battle, but is drained of energy. Terra wakes up to find herself and Raven in the Titan infermary, with the spell caster unconsious. She then learns of Beastboy and Raven's new 'relationship' and decides to rid the world of the sorceress while everyone's back is turned.

Rating- T

Genre- Drama/Angst

Virtual Reality- (All Characters & Pairings)

Controll Freak has struck again, this time, in a more discreet way. Beastboy gets a new video game in the mail that requires 5 players. He persuades the rest of the team to take part. Once the game is turned on and all the players are signed in, the 5 Titans are then sucked into the game, creating a virtual reality! (Think Code Lyoko)

Cyborg is held captive by Controll Freak and the Titans only have 4 hours to find a way to beat the game and save thier comrade.

Rating- T

Genre- Adventure/Drama

Competition for the Crown- (Raven)

It's Raven's 18th birthday and she's called back home to assend the throne, or so she thought. Once the Titans reach Azarath, Arella tells Raven that she and her sister must battle two sisters from a rival family for rights to the crown. And if they fail, they will be stripped of their powers, title and must leave Azarath for good.

Rating- K+

Genre- Drama

Poor Lil Tink Tink- (Beastboy)

Beastboy buys the team tickets to see Katt Williams in concert thinking they would get a kick out of it. (includes 'Tink Tink' 'Weed' and 'Riddlin' by Katt Williams)

Rating- M for language

Genre- Humor

Now it's up to you to pick the last fanfic story you want to see in season 6! Vote wisely!


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans

Season 6

Ok guys, you've been awesome! Below is a list of fanfics that you guys chose.

Blast to the Past

Emotion Commotion

Undercover

Summer Heat

Bedtime Stories

Rock and Roll Raven

Thanks again for your support! Emotion Commotion will probably be the first one up b/c i'm almost done! I'll have the others up as soon as I can!

Thier is still time to tell me if you want an OC character. Just tell me the name, powers, personality and wardrobe of your character and the story you want them in and i'll work my magic.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans

Season 6

**The first 3 stories are up!**

**For those of you who don't know, i've posted the first three enstallments of Season 6. **

_Undercover- rating T_

_Characters- Raven & Starfire_

_Summary- Raven, her sister Falcon, Starfire and a new friend must go undercover as normal teens at a local highschool to aprehend a villian they know nothing about. Many pairings! Story focuses on B.B&Rae, and Falcon&OC_

_OC character belongs to jc013 and Falcon belongs to me!_

_A Laughing Sorceress- rating M_

_Characters- Beastboy & Raven_

_Summary- Beastboy has scored Katt William tickets! Can this stand up comedian do what B.B has tried to do for years? Get Raven to laugh? Rated for Language_

_Bedtime Stories- rating K+_

_Characters- Beastboy, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, BumbleBee, Falcon, Aqualad_

_Summary- Ever wondered what stories the Titans tell their kids? Well this is your chance to find out! Pairings include BeastboyxRaven, RobinxStarfire, CyborgxBee, AqualadxFalcon_

Many of my stories will include my OC character Falcon. He's Raven's twin sister. Check out my profile for a description!

Thanks for all the support and encouragement. It's still not too late to add your own OC character. Just tell me the name, (Superhero and real name) powers, personality, appearence, and what story to add them to. However, I will only except one more OC character. So hurry up and submit!


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans

Season 6

Ok, i've got some very exciting news for all you Teen Titan fans. 'Undercover' will soon have a sister story. It's called '6 Days To Hell', co-written by me and jc013 and stars our OC characters Falcon and Bohusk.

Summary- A mysterious new curse has been placed upon Falcon by a suicide victim. Bohusk seems to know alot about it, but can he save her from it? The curse includes 6 days, 6 demons and 1 hour to survive. Features all the original Titans, pairing include RobinxStarfire, BeastboyxRaven, CyborgxBee and BohuskxFalcon. Thier isn't really a specific genre to the story so I went with horror/adventure. It's really a mix of horror/ adventure/ action/ drama/ friendship and humor. Lots and lots of humor. The prolouge is up now and I hope you enjoy! Also be on the watch for new chapters of Undercover and 'Danielle Fenton' by me and jc013!

Laterz

Maiden of the Moonlight


End file.
